Wildheart
A powerful healer and conjurer of nature. Wildhearts can summon ent pets as well as heal their entire group of illness. Charm Quest LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered The Surefall Glade. You say, 'Hail, Animist Lareena The Serene' Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Wildhearts or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'Druids who wish to become Wildhearts will be rewarded with the ability to call upon the aid of animals and plants to assist them, form a bond with a powerful ent companion as well as learn how to heal their allies beyond normal means.' You say, 'join' Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Druid, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Wildheart. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Wildheart? Yes' You say, 'yes' Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Animist Lareena The Serene tells you, Poacher's Ring Of Greed Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three of the rings that those bastard poachers are sporting around in West Karana. Reports from Qeynos say you can find these poachers near the far western guard tower. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Wildheart.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered The Western Plains of Karana. You have slain Greedy Poacher! --You have looted a Poacher's Ring Of Greed.-- Hand in 3 Poacher's Ring of Greed and Insignia You gain experience!! Animist Lareena The Serene says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Pet Pet Statistics *All Pet Statistics are base values with NO "Pet Mastery" item and NO VSES buffs. Pet's are parsed over a period 5 minutes on the testing dummy. Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Druid's. Defensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Druid's. Wildheart's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Wildheart's 1.0 Rewards Category:Druids Category:Paths Category:Wildheart